Going Home
by SomeDeletedAccount
Summary: A mission completed, Team 7 makes their way home through a desert. On the way, the group's attacked and are now on the run from a terrible fate. Will they live? Or does the Akatsuki prevail? Three parts.
1. 1 of 3: The Sacrifice

**Going Home  
Part 1/3: The Sacrifice**

"Alright, good job team!" Kakashi congratulated, giving a thumb's up  
"Yeah!" Naruto jumped up into the air, "We did it! We can finally get back home!"  
"Calm down, Naruto . . ." Sasuke said, annoyed  
"You're only making yourself look like a dork." Sakura groaned, "Give or take _more _of a dork!"  
"Hmmph!" Naruto pouted, "Well thanks for spoiling the mood!"  
"Just do us a favor and shut up." The last Uchia looked away  
"Fine . . ." Naruto looked the other way as Sasuke  
"Come on, now. You can fight on the way home!" Kakashi walked away, Sakura following behind  
"Hey, wait up!" Naruto dashed along Sasuke, trying to catch up

It was hot. They originally had a mission to caputre someone in a desert. Each of the people were sweating as they made their way around and the legnth of the desert wasn't any better.  
"Dammit!" Naruto swatted at a mosquito, "Why did we have to take a job to get through this desert?!" He took a large gulp of water  
"Becase," Sakura gave Naruto a huge swat at his head, "Becasuse YOU wanted to "challenge ourselves to the heat! To put our endurance to the test!" you moron!"  
"Okay, I see your point . . ." Naruto rubbed the back of his head

Somewhere off in the distance, a group of shadowy figures spoke:  
"So, that's our plan?" A blond haired man spoke  
"Yes." One with red eyes and black hair whispered, "Deidara. You're the first part of the plan."  
"Fine then." Deidara nodded, "This should be quick." He turned around, "Itachi, don't forget your part!"  
"I won't." Itachi assured, "By the time your part's done, I'll be doing my part along with Kisame."  
"Great. I'm heading off then!" And Deidara released his flying, clay bird and made his move

About an hour later it was night time. Team 7 had taken a rest, setting up camp for the night. They were all sitting on the ground, relieved of the sudden rush of the coolness of the wind. Just as it was drawing near midnight, just as they closed their eyes and laid back, an explosion was heard. Everyone sat up, eyes widened.  
"What the hell?" Sasuke was looking around. Kakashi and Sasuke immediately stood up, showing battle posistions. And Sakura basically stayed in the same state as Naruto, shock.  
"Stay low." Kakashi whispered, raising the headband over his left eye, revealing his single Sharingan, "If anything attacks, then be on your guard!"  
"Like this?" A voice called and before they could see it, three clay birds were aiming right at the children of the team. Sakura gave a scream and Sasuke, along with Naruto, attempted to block but a loud explosion blinded them and pierced their ears. They raised an arm to shield their eyes, and it finally died down. Each of them looked up, to see their teacher on the ground, three scorched marks on his chest

"K-K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" They screamed in unison. The fallen teacher worked his way up, a kunai drawn  
"Naruto . . . Sasuke . . . . Sakura . . . Run!" He screamed out of nowhere. But, the students only held their ground  
"No. We're not leaving!" Sakura said firmly  
"No way I'm missing out on this!" Said Naruto just as serious as Sakura was  
"No!" Kakashi pleaded, with all his voice, "Go! Can't you see who this is? A member of the Akatsuki." He pointed up at the bird. The Genin had to squint their eyes, but they saw a man with a black robe and red clouds  
"Pssh, so he has some fancy robes!" Naruto looked away, "Big deal!"  
"Naruto!" Kakashi screamed, "This is an order! You will leave!"  
"But-"  
And before they could say anything else, Kakashi made a few hand signs. his fist glowed bue and he smashed his fist into the ground, erupting a massive shockwave that sent the trio flying

They all landed in the middle of nowhere, clueless  
"Dammit!" Naruto pounded the ground, "Why did he do that?!"  
They all sat there, until a second explosion was noted. They then experienced a scream from whom they recognised to be Kakashi's.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto began to run, but felt a force grab him, "Let go of me!" He tried to force his way out, "I'm going!"  
"Naruto . . . stop." Sasuke ordered  
"Naruto . . . it's not going to be worth it." Whispered Sakura, "He's gone."


	2. 2 of 3: All But Two

**Going Home  
Part 2/3: All But Two**

"No!" Naruto dropped to the ground, tears streaming through his eyes, "No! It can't be true!"  
"Naruto . . ." Sakura was about to give Naruto come comfort, but Sasuke got in the way  
"Sakura, don't." Sakura spoke firmly. He looked at Naruto, "Get up! It's not safe here. We need to get going."  
"What?!" Naruto exploded in Sasuke's face, grabbing his by his shirt by the collar, "Our freaking teacher just died and all you can think of is moving on?! One of the few people we were with, and now he's **dead**!" He bared his teeth, "And you only think of moving ahead!"  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, and then gave Naruto a swift punch in his face, causing his nose to bleed and a bruise on his cheeck, "You think I'm in denial about being sad or losing Kakashi?!" He gave Naruto another hit, via uppercutting him in the jaw, "We need to move! If Kakashi can't do anything, then how are we supposed to fight this 'Akatsuki' group when there's probably more than just that one member!" he looked down at Naruto, who was clamping his broken nose and resisting the pain from that and his mouth, "We're going!"  
"Dammit, Sasuke . . ." Naruto stood up, made his ground, and in a flash sent a fist aiming straight at Sasuke's throat. It hit the Uchiha right-on, and Sasuke walked back, gasping for breath, "Inorder to make your little point known you only insist on running, despite your claims to really be sad!" He was about to throw another punch but a hand grabbed Naruto's, holding him back  
"Stop it!" A pink-haired girl yelled, tears falling, "Sasuke, Naruto's right, you can't act like you're not sad about Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, you have to realise that Kakashi-sensei's gone. We have to move before they find us!"  
Standing still, Naruto dropped a sob for a split second, "Fine, let's move."

As they dashed at full speed, the entire day remained naught but silent. They had no idea how long the desert was, as Kakashi would help them through. But, this isn't a day with Kakashi. It wasn't until the next day that they settled; refusing to even stop for sleep. Hoping that peace would live for at least the ammount of time to rest.  
"When do . . ." Naruto panted. Sakura was the most tired, and you could hear her moans, gasping for breath over the boys, " . . . we leave again?"  
"Soon." Sasuke assured, taking leadership of the trio, "But first, wait a minute."  
" . . . for what?" And a sudden, deep voice spoke calmly. The entire group jumped up, to see a man wearing a black robe with red clouds, balck hair, and red eyes. Although Sakura and Naruto tried to remain in their posistions deffensively, Sasuke immediately got to his feet with a kunai and shuriken in his hands

"Sasuke, who the hell is this?" Naruto yelled, approving his will for combat  
" . . . Itachi . . ." Sasuke whispered, " . . . My brother."  
"B-brother?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed, eyes widened. They drew weapons, but Sakura only held an arm out  
"No." He said firmly, "This is my fight!" And he made the first attack on Itachi.

At a moment's glance, Itachi only held a hand out, and Sasuke was suddenly shot to the ground, his face in a bloody pile. His two comrades backed away in shock, until Sasuke revealed a trap, his 'body' turning into a rock! The two ninja released a sound of enjoyment, as Sasuke jumped onto Itachi's back and brought a shuriken up above his head, and then into Itachi's back. A yell of pain was heard, and Itachi dropped to his knees, leaving no signs of breathing.  
"Yeah, woo!" Naruto and Sakura cheered, "You rock!"

"It's nice to know you two are cheering for death." Itachi's voice whispered. Naruto and Sakura reverted back to their shocked states. They saw Itachi's corpse raise and snap his fingers. Everything became woozy, and Naruto and Sakura shook their heads, ridding themselves out of the dizziness. They then saw what really happened. They screamed and Sakura suddenly covered her mouth, tears instantly pouring down.

There Sasuke was. His body covered in blood, and all limbs broken. You could hear no signs of breathing. You could hear a pin as it hit the sand in the silence. As tears poured down, Naruto grasped a fist,

**"You bitch . . . you murderer . . . today, the death count increases to three, Kakashi, Sasuke, and now YOU!"**


End file.
